Goal Scoring Opportunity
by Miss-Murdered
Summary: Duo and Heero are on opposing football teams in what is meant to be "friendly" match but things don't stay "friendly" for long... 1x2. One-shot.


Disclaimer: I own nothing

Pairing/Warning: 1x2, m/m sex, bad language, slight humour, PWP

A/N: After wading through the intense plotting and angst of completing _Ready to Fall_ I needed a break from writing it so here is a cheesy PWP.

And I am referring to "soccer" – my Britishness means I have to call it football as otherwise it might cause me pain. I have a whole theory about why it would be known as football in the AC universe that ELLE kindly listened to (and then beta'd this) but I don't feel you guys need to hear it ;-P

And the title refers to the rules of the sport, that Heero's move would be stopping a "goal scoring opportunity" so therefore would result in a red card. But it might also be an innuendo...

* * *

**Goal Scoring Opportunity**

The ball was at his feet and he was dribbling it with precision as Duo could play football unlike the rest of the idiots on his five a side team. He'd learnt it on the streets of L2 as a kid when the gangs he'd been a part of would kick around soda cans and if they were lucky, a ball that got abandoned. They never usually had a ball for that long though, losing it when the authorities would chase them off, but as he had spent so much of his childhood kicking something, it meant that Duo Maxwell was shit hot at football.

So due to that, the ball was at his feet as he ran, getting closer to the goal where – Stevens? Simons? – something beginning with S was between the posts looking a little anxious. It was all friendly competition – Duo's training division taking on the analysts but the analysts were losing and Duo was close to scoring his third goal, a hat trick, and he wanted it as then he could rub it in the face of the opposing team's captain and one of Preventer's senior analysts. And that analyst was Heero Yuy, who may have been making some snide comments earlier in the week about the training division's lack of ability and the quality of the agents they were producing. It all meant Duo was more determined to score and as captain of his own team, he could have the glory and the gloating privileges.

He looked up at the goal, his eyes darting up from his feet and the ball and he was ready to pull his foot back to strike the ball in that sweet spot and send it arching towards the target when the tackle came. From the side. Two-footed and it took Duo's feet out from under him and he ended up on his ass with the studs of the other player's boots embedded in his shin.

It took a second of skidding into fake grass that scraped some of the skin off his legs for him to turn enough to see the asshole who had swiped him – unsurprised then to see that it was Heero. His first response was not the most appropriate and in hindsight, a bad one as the point of the game was that it was "friendly," that it was meant to encourage communication between the divisions, but it failed significantly when Duo was straddling Heero and maybe had his hands firmly around his neck.

"I'm bleeding, asshole!"

"And you're choking me!"

The next thing Duo knew, he was being pulled off Heero by his own teammates as he swung his arms in an unsuccessful attempt to hit him. Once they were separated, the referee, a certain Zechs Merquise, came between them.

"Off, Maxwell," he said, brandishing a red card.

"What about Yuy? He fuckin' started it!"

Merquise only glared at Duo who shook his head and swore under his breath as he walked off the pitch grumpily, intending to hit the showers while his leg steadily bled and his skin was raw. He glanced back as he headed to the locker room to see Heero protesting his innocence but it looked like he would be sent off too – which was at least fair as, after all, it was his goddamn tackle that had made Duo flip.

He just hoped he could hit the showers, change back into his street clothes and be out of the way before he had to see Heero as he might actually connect that punch that his teammates had stopped him from making.

The only advantage of his red card and his aggressive overtures was that Duo was the first and only person in the showers, stripping out of his black and white kit and grabbing supplies from his locker before going quickly to the open stalls so that he got the full fifteen minutes alone before the rest of the team arrived.

He looked down at his knees, shins and generally scraped to shit legs and he scowled as he walked over to the showers, cursing Heero under his breath. Typical Heero – uber-competitive – had to go for the slide tackle.

He turned on the spray, gingerly checking the heat before he stepped in – another advantage of his sending off being the fact he was the only one using the showers and this kept the water supply hot. For a second he just stood there, feeling the stinging against his broken skin but ignoring that as the water slid over his body, blissful, hot, washing away some, if not all, of his annoyance. It was probably an obvious thing but as a child, being that he came from a childhood of deprivation and time spent on the streets, Duo hadn't had access to hot water, so as an adult it was something he appreciated and he was going to enjoy wasting the Preventer water supply. He'd given enough blood, sweat and tears to the organisation over his tenure to deserve it.

Duo raised his head into the spray, closing his eyes and letting his hair get wet but in no way was he going to let it down – he would simply pat dry his wet braid before he left work and deal with it at home. He was stretching his body, enjoying the sensation of the water when he heard the attack, tensing to indicate he was expecting it but not resisting it as suddenly he was pushed, hard, against the cold tiles, his face fully in the spray.

He recognised the body against his back, the arm that had wrapped around his waist, the other hand on his hip and he could only chuckle.

"Got a red card too?"

He heard the answering growl in his ear as a mouth was hot there, a tongue near the lobe, water spray splashing over them both.

"You were going to score."

Duo pushed back into that firm body, feeling the chest against his back and the definite feel of something hard against his ass. The proximity of that body and that dick made a spark of arousal shoot through his own body, ending in his groin, his cock hardening. He pushed backwards into the unyielding man behind him.

"Huh. Well I think you have plans on _scoring_, Heero."

He heard a groan in answer that was not at all a sexy noise and the grip became less tight. Duo used the loosening of the hands around him to turn, spinning in Heero's arms and he couldn't help giving him a trademark shit-eating grin.

"What? You kinda set me up for it."

"Just don't talk," Heero said, his hair matted to his forehead, his eyes hot and filled with lust.

"Make me."

The challenge was accepted, Heero pushing his back towards the tile, and their lips met, slipping together wet from shower water. Duo gasped as Heero reached for his leg, lifting it up so that it was around his waist, an arm holding it up and the position ground their cocks together, Duo rocking into Heero instinctively.

Heero's lips left his, trailing to his neck, licking and mouthing at the pulse, creating hickeys on his throat and Duo threaded his fingers through slick wet hair as his hips automatically thrust into Heero's, water making it all slick.

"You better have something with you, babe, we only got like ten minutes."

The answer to that was swift as Heero was obviously prepared and he felt slickened fingers tease, run around the edge without penetrating, making him shudder against Heero's body.

"I hate you, ya know, always gotta fucking tease," Duo said through gritted teeth.

"And you always have to talk."

"Ahh so romantic, 'Ro, no wonder your winning personality is only tolerated by me."

At those words, Heero pushed a finger inside, and Duo found his head in the spray of water as his back arched, his body reacting as Heero used his fingers to prep him, drawing them in and out until Duo was riding them, pushing down onto them.

"Fuck 'Ro," he panted as they brushed prostate, his hands tightening in Heero's wet hair.

"No, fuck _you_."

Duo would've spat back a witty retort but he was too sensitive to the fingers inside him, fucking him, and only when they left did Duo react, freeing his leg from Heero's arm with a shove and spinning to face the tiles, only glancing back over his shoulder to check Heero was still there. He got a brief view of Heero's naked ass bent over as he retrieved lube from the floor before he returned to Duo, Heero's strong hands on his hips, guiding his position.

"What are you waiting for? The fucking whistle?"

Heero didn't answer – instead he plunged into Duo, slowly, taking small movements in and out, drawing out the moment and Duo clenched his teeth from the slow speed and the feel of Heero inside him, the slick slide of water providing a further erotic edge as well as being in a location where they could be spotted.

One of Duo's hands was flat against the tile and Heero's went to it, his fingers over Duo's and finally, he was all the way inside. Duo grunted letting himself adjust to the feeling as Heero slid a slick and wet hand to his aching dick, pumping it a few times roughly to relax him and making Duo's head fall forward, leaning against the cold surface in front of him.

"I ain't gonna last long."

Heero was mouthing at his shoulder. "Me neither. You feel good."

It was as near a compliment as Heero ever gave.

"Your place or mine later?"

"Yours," Heero replied and his hips moved a small fraction causing Duo to gasp. "Bigger bed."

And then Duo couldn't remember if he had a sarcastic comeback as Heero pulled back with more intent, slamming forward into Duo, forcing him into both the water and the tile, only stopped by Heero moving his grip from his cock to around his chest as he repeated the motion. He rocked his hips into Duo's, their bodies moving together like they always did – fast, a little rough but oh so fucking hot. Hell, Heero may be an argumentative and competitive son of a bitch, Duo thought, but in the sack he was incredible – and out of it, anywhere they could was good enough as Duo surrendered to Heero's cock, deep, sliding in and out, the feeling sending pleasure signals to his brain and making an incoherent stream of words fall from his lips.

"Jesus... Fuck... Damn, oh fuck, just there..."

Heero complied, changing his angle, hitting "just there" as instructed and Duo's fist hit the tiles in response as he suppressed a shout.

"Shhh," Heero whispered.

But even that was panted out, ragged, Heero's hand drifting from his chest to Duo's cock again, stroking it quickly and roughly in time with his thrusts, the sound of their flesh smacking together heard even above the water.

"I'm gonna –" Duo said in warning, his thighs trembling, his balls tightening, his dick twitching and he came against the tiles, his body tensing against Heero.

He felt Heero grunt as he thrust once more, deeply, a noise lost as he bit down on Duo's shoulder and he felt the hot, sticky sensation inside indicating Heero's release.

For a moment neither moved, Heero still within him, one of his hands still loose around Duo's cock, and Duo looked at their entwined fingers on the tile that had remained like that during their entire fuck.

It was kinda sweet. So not them.

Heero pulled out, washed himself off in the spray, grabbed the lube from the floor and started to walk away.

"Hey," Duo said stopping him as he stood partially under the hot spray. Maybe he should say something nicer than usual, that it felt good, that he may even liked him a little after all the incredible fucks but instead he just plastered on a cocky grin. "You want naked Chinese tonight? I'll order, you pay as you're the loser and all."

"I didn't lose – we both got sent off."

Duo only rolled eyes and scowled. "Whatever. My team's still gonna damn win." As Heero didn't respond, only continued to walk away, Duo whistled to get his attention again, a small grin on his face. "And Heero as you fucked up my perfect goal, _I_ wanna score tonight."

Heero only shot a glare over his shoulder for his cheesy line and Duo chuckled under his breath, watching Heero's tight ass leave. Once Heero's perfect naked form was no longer in sight, Duo returned to his shower, humming under his breath as he washed the remains of sex from his skin, thinking of all the different ways he'd score tonight. And as his goal was to have Heero hot, hard and needy underneath – he was pretty damn sure there would be no complaints.


End file.
